28 Destiel,One That's Kink, One That'sUmYeah
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So there's a lil bit of all Destiel love in here. Kink, sex, fluff, m-preg, angel!babies, future schtuffs, the works. There's also a sentence of Sam!Kink, Redemption and one that has nothing to do with my fetish. At all. So enjoy and um...have fun!


**So i got bored and made this. Its another random word genterator. But... it revolves around Dean/Castiel. There's m-preg, ther'e sexual situations and there's slash. **

**And there's one Bobby/Crowley and Kink!Sam**

**Gabe: Sam is ALWAYS kinky. ;D**

**Sam: :( Hey!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was. Definitely wish it was. And i wish i had a camera for all the shit that they COULD be doing but AREN'T. **

* * *

1. Ability

Castiel had the ability to make Dean weak in the knees and groan in pleasure.

2. Regular

Everything about the angel was far from regular.

3. Performing

"I could care less what happens to the angel," Dean growled to the demon, and although it hurt to hear, Castiel knew Dean was just performing.

4. Lord (HA HA!)

"Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned," Castiel prayed, even though he felt justified in every kiss he gave Dean, in every touch.

5. Force

Castiel was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry and Sam was pretty sure he was angry as he shoved the Demon against the wall, saying, "Do not touch Dean, or it will be the last thing you see."

6. Capability

Dean's capability to woo Castiel into bed was beyond the angel's comprehension, but he was far from complaining.

7. Chest (a deleted scene from Redemption, when Cas was around. I believe it was mentioned in chapter 3)

Dean seductively licked the ice cream up Castiel's chest, the roughness of it making Castiel freeze, his nipples perking as Dean started to lick downward and downward and downward…

8. Due

Dean rubbed his swollen stomach as Cas crossed out yet another day, counting down to the day that little Mary or little John was due.

9. Brown (the hell? Um…)

Castiel couldn't help but love all of Dean's little, brown freckles and as the hunter slept, he counted every single one.

10. Vandalism (poifect)

Dean didn't understand why Cas still scowled when Dean spoke of committing vandalism; how else did his angel think they were going to live?

11. Rest

Rest; that was all Dean needed after such a difficult birth, but he knew that the look of Castiel holding their daughter with such joy lighting up his face was worth it.

12. Hate

"I could never hate you," Dean murmured pulling a now human Castiel to his chest and holding the quivering ex-holy host tight, "I love you too much."

13. Witness

"I'll go… talk to the witness," Sam muttered, doubting that neither his brother nor the angel lover that he was having a staring contest with was listening.

14. Antique

It was an antique, the ring that Castiel gave Dean, but it was beautiful and he had had their initials engraved into the inside, so it was perfect.

15. Advantage

Castiel flipped Dean over onto his back, giving the angel an advantage over him and making him grin wickedly.

16. Anatomy

The male anatomy was very foreign to Castiel before he met humans, yet now, he is an expert at it all since he'd met Dean Winchester.

(Oh how awesome!)

Dean took a deep breath before sliding his cock into Castiel's stretched entry, moaning in ecstasy in unison with the angel himself.

18. Objection

"Objection!" Dean exclaimed as Castiel and Sam, his own boyfriend and brother, went on and on about all his faults in a brotherly manner, ignoring him.

19. Have (Hmmm…)

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health," Castiel repeated after the pastor, making Dean beam at him and making the angel himself realize that this was everything he needed.

20. Remote (which one? Eh, I'll choose)

Dean looked around for the remote, frustrated, until he heard a giggle behind him and saw Castiel holding Mary, the remote control in her pudgy little hands, a smile on both their faces.

21. Cook (the only sentence that is NOT Destiel)

"Kiss the cook, eh?" Crowley mused out loud as he walked into Bobby's kitchen where the hunter was cooking with said apron on and he surprised the old hunter by doing just that; he kissed the cook… and the cook, well, he kissed back.

22. Lowering (what's with all the sexual words!)

Dean grunted, lowering himself down to Castiel' level and caressing his body with his own, the angel arching up into him, craving the contact.

23. Variety

There were many a variety of diapers and Dean was so glad he had Castiel since he would be lost as to which one to pick if the ex-angel wasn't there, knowing which kind their baby needed.

24. Wearing

Dean had to smile at Castiel, who was wearing a pair of his old jeans and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and, if you asked Dean, looking smoking hot without trying.

25. Old

"I feel old," Dean said as Mary dragged him out of bed, aged 14, rolling her eyes and muttering something about her Papa, Castiel, making pancakes. That got Dean up.

26. Sanity

"Are you actually questioning your sanity now?" Sam asked as his brother paced, because Sam couldn't believe it, not after his brother had married a Fallen angel and had a hybrid baby with him. And he called Sam weird.

27. Backspace

Sam hit the backspace key a million times on his keyboard, erasing the Destiel porn he had just written on a kink so Dean wouldn't walk in and see what was on the screen.

28. Disclaimer

Dean always found it especially funny when fangirls wrote how sad they were that they didn't own Supernatural into the disclaimer of their fan-fiction, and how if they did own it, Dean and Castiel would have been doing obscene things to each other by now. Dean had to agree.

29. Mixture

Dean flung the mixture of chocolate chip cookies at Castiel, who flung some back at him and they both laughed in surprise when a fourteen year old Mary contemplated in and then took two big chunks of dough and smeared it all over their faces.

30. Blessed

"I am blessed," Castiel said as he smoothed down first Mary's hair and then, when he was in his own room, Dean's, right before he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his lover and husband, snuggling in and against him, breathing in his scent and murmuring once again, "I am blessed."

* * *

**So. What say you? I'm working on Redemption, several song fics and, AND He's The Man. My movie is scratched so i think i'll have to rent it or watch it on YouTube or something or, OR if anyone has a site where the script is for She's The Man, that'll be real helpful, just PM me.**

**And also, please, if you'd like, send my twin, who just broke his ankle this Tuesday a get well message since he loves to look at my reviews with me and it'll cheer him up from being on crutches!**

**Eve: I demand your ankle heals Henry, love!**

**Me: O.O Um... Kay.**

**Dean: Fell better Henry.**

**Cas: Yes. I do hope you feel better, Henry.**

**Sam: Get better, man.**

**Gabe: *crazy face* HENRY! *sings* FEE-EEEL. BET-TEEEERRR! YEAH, YEAH!**

**Dean&Cas&Sam&Eve&Me: O.o *in unison* BRAVO! *claps loudly***

**Gabe: *bows* Thank you, thank you. Oh please, stop it, stop it!**

**Sam: Loved it babe. *Sabriel kiss***

**Collective AW ensues and well, yeah, you get the picture. Anyway, review?**


End file.
